Kagome and the Demon
by Allen-918
Summary: **Chapter 9 Up** Basically, Kagome and Inu Yasha meet up in weird circumstances. Not only do they find the Shikon no Tama, but they get caught in the dangers of possessing it! Inu Yasha/Kagome Pairing-Please R &R!!
1. Prologue

Kagome and the Demon   
  
(Alternate Universe)  
  
Prologue  
  
Kagome knew she'd be late. She was always late on important days, and today being the first day of highschool, of course she was late. Looking at the clock (it read 7:50) she yelled to her mom,   
  
"Mom! I'm leaving now! I'll see you after school!"  
  
"Ok, hurry though sweetie! You don't want to be late on your first day."  
  
Kagome ran out the door and almost knocked somebody over.  
  
She looked up and was momentarily speechless. Big amber eyes looked into hers, and silver hair clouded her view from the rest of his face. After a couple of seconds, she remembered how to talk and courageously said,   
  
"Hi. I'm very sorry, but I'm late for school as it is. Please go ahead and go in and ask for my mother, Mrs. Higurashi [Just pretend this is based in America…] to help you pick your stuff up. Sorry!" And then she ran off to school.  
  
***************************************************  
  
All day long he couldn't get out of his head the young girl who ran into him. She looked so much like Kikyo that it scared him. For the first few seconds he had seen her, he thought it was Kikyo. But even he knew that that couldn't be possible. She was dead, due to a hit and run. Of course, the gun wound in her side helped make her a better aim for hitting her with a car. He shook his head. His therapist had warned him he had to stop thinking of those thoughts. If only he could get that girl out of his head…..  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Kagome! You're late again! How 'surprising!' said Erin sarcastically. [Sorry, I don't really know the names of Kagome's friends so I'm making them up!] Kagome blushed and said, "I just wanted to make a good start for the year! Come on! I heard the bell!" She grabbed Erin's arm and ran off to class. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1(sorry it's so short!)**  
  
Kagome ran home right after school, to find out more about the guy. The only thing she could figure out was that he was dropping things off for her mom or grandpa. But she still couldn't figure out why he had silver hair and ears. In fact, his ears looked like dog ears!She ran in the house and called out, "Mom! I'm home!" She expected to see her mom cooking, but when she didn't she went in a search for her. When she got up stairs she noticed the guest bedroom's door was closed. She looked around each room and then tried to decide whether to knock or not. She had seen a new coat downstairs, and her mom had been dating Mr. Hennefent. (She felt it was about time, considering her dad died a few months after Kagome was born) But why would they be in the guest room, thought Kagome. She raised her hand to knock and the door swung open. Kagome barely bit back a scream as she stepped backwards.   
  
Then, true to her bad luck, she tripped over her (fat) cat, Buyo. Her scream came out about then, because she fell down the steps. But she landed on something surprisingly soft, but still hard. (Not as hard as the floor was though and she knew what that felt like ^_^) She opened one eye and saw a piece of silver hair. And then she opened the other eye. It was the same guy she had run into earlier….he had caught her! Her mind went into overdrive as to why he was here. The first thing she could think of was that this was her mom's new boyfriend (or maybe not even her boyfriend but she was cheating on Mr. Hennefent!). And how did he get to the bottom of the steps so fast? She shot up, out of his arms as fast as she could and ran into the (Downstairs) bathroom. 


	3. Chapter 2

(Note: I do not own Inu Yasha or any other characters, except for the few you don't recognize, like Kagome's Friend(s))  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome reached the bathroom in record time. She almost laughed about how fast she'd ran, but she sobered up thinking about the situation she was in. She couldn't leave until she was for sure that guy was gone. Kagome sat in the bathroom for an hour thinking over things. Like how her mom was cheating (it was so obvious, she had to be) and how school was going poorly (her Algebra grade was getting worse everyday). When somebody knocked on the door, she almost had a heart attack. "Um..yes?" she stammered.   
  
"Hurry up Kagome! My bladder isn't getting any smaller here! I'm old! I need to use the bathroom!" yelled her grandpa.  
  
Kagome smiled. Her grandpa was always saying that kind of stuff.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom and asked her grandpa, "Where's mom? I um...came home from school, and uh…well… I couldn't find her."  
  
"She's home. She was probably with that young man, eh…Inu Yasha. I think was his name.," replied her grandpa, who shut the door on Kagome's face, ending any conversation that would have happened.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome wondered out loud. Who would name their kid Dog Demon?  
  
"Ahh…Kagome so you've met him already," she heard her mom say from a different room.   
  
Kagome walked around the house till she found her mom (in the kitchen of course).  
  
"Met who Mom?" she asked.  
  
"Why, Inu Yasha, of course. I did hear you say his name didn't I?" When Kagome nodded, Mrs. Higurashi went on and said, "He's going to be living with us for the next half year or so. Or maybe even more, I'm not quite sure." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Her mother wasn't cheating on Mr. Hennefent. She stopped the sigh of relief when she realized what her mom had said. She was suppose to live with this guy? She didn't even know him!   
  
" L-live with him? For the next half year?" Kagome asked, obviously half surprised and half angry. "I don't…We don't even know him!"  
  
Kagome's mom looked a little taken back as she said, "We know him. Do you remember me talking about your dad's aunt in Hawaii? Well this is her friend's sister's son." Kagome sat down hard on a stool at the breakfast bar. "Mom! Do you know how outrageous that sounds! That's like me saying…." Kagome never got to finish because right then her grandpa cleared his throat, and pulled Inu Yasha inside the kitchen.  
  
Kagome blushed as she wondered how long he and Grandpa had been standing there. Her mom broke the silence by saying, "Hello Inu Yasha. You're both on time, because I was just about ready to put the lasagna on the table. Please sit down and Kagome will set the table." Kagome sent her mom a look, but she ignored it.   
  
As the table was being set, Grandpa said, "I feel something off tonight, so I think I'll put some 'stuff' up to keep the house safe." Kagome smirked, thinking how obvious her grandpa was trying to keep the demon stuff quiet from a guy with dog ears. His dog ears were….so….inviting. Kagome suddenly had the urge to pet his ears when she noticed they twitched. She shook her head took a piece of garlic bread. She told her mom she was going upstairs to finish her homework and as she climbed the steps she heard her mom yell, "Kagome Higurashi! Get back down here. We have a guest and I want you to make him feel welcome!" She knew it would be mean, but in answer to her mom, she slammed the door to her room.  
  
Let me know how you liked this~ email me at allen_918@hotmail.com! -Kari- Allen- *_* 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning, Kagome got up at 5:00 (a.m), to avoid waking up the household. Scratch that idea, Kagome thought. The real reason I'm getting up is to get in the shower before Inu whatever gets up. She shuddered. Ew, me showering after him…that would be so gross. As she tiptoed down the stairs, she missed the fact that the front door was open. She did, however, make sure the door to the guest room was shut. Her footsteps made soft padding noises as she walked across the carpeted living room to the shower. She was opening the door when a hand grabbed hers. She screamed, but it was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.   
  
"What are you doing up so early?" asked a gruff voice.  
  
Kagome didn't recognize the voice so she started to buck and kick her attacker. After she successfully connected her heel to the man's shin, she felt him wince and say,   
  
"Kagome stop it, it's me…Inu Yasha." Kagome willed her rapidly beating heart to slow down, but it didn't. When she relaxed a little, Inu Yasha uncovered her mouth.  
  
"What am I doing up so early? This is my house! I have a right to be up this early!" she hissed. She pulled her hand out of his, and whirled around, watching a faint blush cover his cheeks.  
  
They stood there in (an awkward) silence for a couple of minutes until Kagome said, "Why are you up so early?"  
  
"I…um… went jogging…." Inu Yasha said, and pointed to the front door. (Because it was open…~.~) "Oh," Kagome said. Then she added, "Well, I'm going to go take a shower now, so please excuse me."   
  
****************************  
  
Inu Yasha hadn't really been out for a jog. He'd been sniffing the air because Mrs. Higurashi's father was right. There was something off. It was a demon. He could feel it, and although it was faint, it was rapidly getting closer. Inu Yasha had heard and felt someone moving around in the house and had went to investigate. It had only turned out to be Kagome, but he could still feel something off in the house. Inu Yasha thought about what Kagome had said to her mom, about them not even knowing him. And he thought of how angry she sounded when she found out he was living with her. Inu Yasha wasn't really hurt by her not liking him, because he was used to not being wanted (you know…since he was a half demon), but he didn't particularly want to put her or her family in danger.   
  
For the past few years, Inu Yasha had been looking for the legendary Shikon no Tama {is that how you spell it?v.v}. He had wanted to become full human, to live with Kikyo. He'd gotten a lead on it, but then Kikyo had died a few months ago….. and he'd gone into a deep depression. He was now looking for the Shikon no Tama to become full demon, so he could actually fit in somewhere (not that he'd ever admit that). He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of those thoughts. He stiffened suddenly, as he heard, no, more like felt the presence. He quickly walked outside to see what was going on. As he heard Kagome come up behind him and say, "Inu Yasha?", a demon who looked almost exactly like him (but with longer hair, girlier clothes, funny stripes on his cheeks, and a sickle moon on his forehead), jumped out with a sword coming straight towards his head. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"RUN Kagome!!!" Inu Yasha yelled, as he ducked out of harms way, just in the nick of time. "Sessomaru….," he growled. "what are you doing here?"   
  
"I came for you little brother….now, draw the sword I know you have. The one that rightfully belongs to me," replied the strange man.  
  
Brother? thought Kagome. Inu Yasha has a brother? I guess I can see it in the eyes. But I only got a glance of his eyes, and they were so cold and emotionless, unlike Inu Yasha's.   
  
"Father left the sword to me, and you know it! Besides, I need it for my quest," Inu Yasha exclaimed.  
  
"Ah, you wish to use it on one of your silly quests. You could never use it to its full potential, only I could. Now, draw your sword!" replied Sessomaru, calmly but forcefully.  
  
"Inu Yasha? What is going on?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I told you Kagome, get out of here. Wake your family and leave-Now!" Inu Yasha yelled, while pulling a sword out of his pants. {Yes…he's not dressed in his normal outfit, he's in pants and a shirt ~.^}  
  
"Ahh….now the 'real' fight is to start," remarked Sessomaru. Inu Yasha, quickly looked behind him, (to see if Kagome was there). When he saw she wasn't there, he attacked.   
  
For the next hour, there was only the sound of grunting, Sessomaru's laughing, sword clanging, and of course, cussing. {^_~} Inu Yasha had won, but barely. In fact, he won only because of Grandpa Higurashi {That's what I'm gonna call him now?}. He had come outside and thrown a scroll at Sessomaru's head. Inu Yasha had noticed Sessomaru's distraction and had proceeded to cut his arm off. Sessomaru had grunted in pain, and disappeared, but not before saying, "I'll be back." {Ok...a little humor in that 'sad' part-but I couldn't help myself^.^}   
  
Inu Yasha walked over to a bench and sat down, breathing heavily. He'd gotten wounded, seriously wounded. His demon blood would normally be healing about now, but it was the day of the new moon (human time). He could feel the blood start to soak his shirt, and his vision was going blurry. He heard someone say, "Inu Yasha? Are you ok?" He looked up, saw black hair and concerned brown eyes, and then the darkness claimed him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome had been scared before, but it was nothing compared to now. She didn't really like Inu Yasha, (or at least she didn't think she did) but she didn't want him to exactly die. She just wanted him to not live with her. She heard a moan and remembered what she was supposing to be doing. She took the towel she had around her shoulder off and pressed it to the wound in Inu Yasha's chest. She looked around and saw her grandpa, running out of the house with an armful of bandages {big ones}, tape, towels, etc**.   
  
"Where's mom?" she asked.  
  
"She's calling the hospital," replied her grandpa, as he started to bind the wounded man's chest. They got him all bounded up when the ambulances arrived.   
  
"What are we going to tell them? How are we going to explain his injury?!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"Hm…," replied her grandpa, stroking his beard. "I guess we can say that he tripped and fell on his sword."  
  
"Grandpa! They're not going to believe that!" she yelled.  
  
"Kagome! Dad! Come and get in the car! We're going to go see Inu Yasha!" yelled Mrs. Higurashi.   
  
Kagome looked at her grandpa and he said, "Well, I guess we'll just have to see." And they were off!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Later, in the hospital waiting area, the Higurashi's were discussing Inu Yasha's injury "cause."   
  
"Let's say he was sharpening the blade when he was distracted and accidentally stabbed himself," said Grandpa Higurashi.   
  
"No…let's just say he was 'practicing' fighting with me, when he tripped and, trying to avoid stabbing me, pulled his sword underneath him and accidentally stabbed himself," said Kagome. "Anyone will believe the hero story….him sacrificing himself to protect the one he loves," Kagome added with fake dramatics, to the amusement of her family.  
  
"OK, Kagome's story it is," Mrs. Higurashi said, just as a doctor came out asking for her.  
  
Authors/Note- I know Inu Yasha is only human at night, but to make the story work, he's human for a whole day. The only things that changes though, are his fingernails and his ears. He can still jump and all that stuff, he is just really, slow. (You know...kind of like a human!!:-)) 


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
  
About half an hour after Mrs. Higurashi had been called into a different room by a doctor, she came back to the waiting room. Kagome immediately jumped up, and started asking questions.  
  
"Did they believe you? Did they tell you anything? Is he going to be ok? What's wrong---"  
  
"Kagome! Calm down!" her mother said. "He's injured pretty badly, and we can visit him, but only one at a time. The hospital has some new rule about only certain people going into the rooms."  
  
Kagome looked at each of her family's faces and then volunteered, "I'll see him first." (Of course, with a little blush.)  
  
When her mom and grandpa shot looks to each other, she sighed and left for the room. Her mom called to her as she walked out of the room, "Room 418!"   
  
Kagome walked along the halls looking for the room. When she got to the 5th floor, she finally admitted to herself she was lost. Looking around, she spotted an attractive (no make that a HOT) male nurse nearby. "Excuse me," she said, "can you help me find Room 418?"   
  
The nurse turned around, smiled, and then proceeded to check her out. Kagome started to blush, and finally asked impatiently (more like embarrassedly), "Look, can you help me or not?"  
  
"Of course I can," was his reply. "Follow me. Oh, and by the way, my name is Miroku. What's yours?"  
  
"Hello Miroku, my name's Kagome. It's nice to meet you," replied Kagome. They walked together in comfortable silence for a few moments, when Miroku stopped abruptly, turning to face her with a serious expression.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Kagome with concern.  
  
"I need to ask you something," he replied.  
  
"Um….sure….what is it?"  
  
Taking her hand in his, he said "Will you…." He paused here to look her straight in the eye. "…..bear my child?" Seeing Kagome's expression- a look of shock mingled with embarrassment- he burst out laughing. "Hey, I'm just playing around. I love to see girls' expressions when I ask that," he said between gasps as he shook with laughter.  
  
"Like I would have said yes anyways," Kagome retorted. She was still reeling from the question, and she didn't notice he had stopped. She looked at him, confused, and asked, "Why did you stop?"  
  
"Because we're here," he replied with a smile. "Do you need me to stay so that I can help you find the way back?"  
  
Kagome realized she hadn't paid any attention as to the way they came- she had been too shocked by Miroku's unexpected question. "Yeah, I guess so." As she walked through the door, she felt something squeeze her butt. What the?- she thought, and realized it was Miroku's hand. SMACK!!!  
  
"Miroku…" she heard someone growl. "Still up to your old tricks?" Kagome recognized the voice, it belonged to Inu Yasha. {Well…duh} She watched as Miroku walked over to him and said, "Hey! My man…what's happening?" The both of them then started a handshake, which on Kagome's view was really difficult. (It ended up being difficult for the guys too, because of Inu Yasha being in bed.) "So how'd you end up in here?"  
  
"He was he was 'practicing' fighting with me, when he tripped and, trying to avoid stabbing me, pulled his sword underneath him and accidentally stabbed himself," Kagome quickly said, giving Inu Yasha a meaningful look.  
  
"What," sputtered Inu Yasha. "I didn't do that. Anyways, it's ok to tell Miroku. We went to highschool together." Kagome said ok and sat down on a chair. "Anyways," Inu Yasha went on, "Sessomaru paid a surprise visit to me, at the Higurashi house." Inu Yasha pointed to Kagome, to indicate her house.  
  
"Whoa…wait a second… you guys live together?" Miroku looked at Inu Yasha. "And you didn't tell me?"  
  
"What?!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Miroku! Of course we don't live together!" Inu Yasha said, then realizing that they did he said, "Feh…not the way you think anyways. Now get out of here, I need to talk to Kagome."  
  
"But I need him to take me back to the waiting room," Kagome said. Inu Yasha sighed impatiently, "Fine. Miroku, come back in 20 minutes. I should be done talking to Kagome by then." Miroku nodded, but he didn't leave until after he had made a few decent kissing noises. Inu Yasha growled though, and he stopped and left. Inu Yasha looked at Kagome, sighed and said, "Kagome, there's something I need to tell you. I'm…" But Kagome interrupted him and said, "It's okay. You can tell me later. How are you feeling?" He waved his hand in the air to ignore the question and said, "Kagome, I need to tell you this now. I could be putting your whole family in danger!"   
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because I'm a demon." 


	7. Chapter 6

* Chapter 6 *  
  
" A demon? Is that why you have those....doggy ears?" asked Kagome. "Wait…what happened to them?" Inu Yasha shook his head. "Well, I'm not a full demon, just half so I turn human one day of the month….but still Kagome, I don't think you realize the situation here. Other demons can sense my blood, and if they come to fight me, they might hurt you or your family." They both sat in silence until Kagome asked quietly, "Well…you would be able to protect us, right? Then I don't think it will matter." Inu Yasha sighed and started to say something, but Kagome cut him off. "Look, you're hurt in a hospital right now, so let's talk about this some other time." Miroku appeared in the door {pretend that the talk took 20 minutes!}, saying, "You guys didn't do anything I wouldn't have done, did you?" He winked at the two and added, "Although, there isn't much I wouldn't do with a pretty girl." Inu Yasha snorted and said, "Feh, I don't doubt that." Kagome looked back at him and asked, "Do you want to talk to my mom or my grandpa next?" When he shrugged, she said, "Fine, I'll bring back my Grandpa. I wouldn't tell my mom about this, because she will freak, but I bet Grandpa will be able to handle it. I'll come visit tomorrow after school. Bye." Miroku took her back to the waiting room, and he only had one (HUGE) knot on his head, from Kagome hitting him. {Hehe…we all know why ^_^}  
  
When she got back to the waiting room, she called to her grandfather, "Grandpa, Inu Yasha wants to talk to you. He needs to tell you something important," she added so only he could hear.   
  
In about 20 minutes, her grandpa came back. As soon as her mother left, Kagome looked over at her grandpa and asked, "So….what did he tell you?" He looked around, to make sure no one was near them, and said, "About him being a demon. I think we should keep this quiet, so you're mom doesn't know." Kagome nodded, and then thought for a couple minutes. "Wait, she doesn't know already? I mean, he has dog ears….weren't they explained to her?"  
  
Her grandpa shook his head and said, "She was told that they were birth defects." Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "What?! She believed that? How…..how dumb is she?" Kagome exclaimed. She winced as she realized what she said. "I mean…"  
  
"I know what you meant. But remember, her brother, before he died at that young age, had facial features that weren't normal. Besides, she won't ask anything about them, because she won't want to hurt his feelings." Kagome nodded, and pretty soon after her mother walked into the waiting room. "How long will he be in the hospital?" Kagome asked.   
  
"For about a week or so," replied her mom and with that, the whole family trudged to the car and went home.  
  
**************  
  
Meanwhile……  
  
Naraku held up a sliver of crystal, which oddly looked like the Shikon no Tama. I thought the Shikon no Tama was just a legend, he thought. He tested it out by swallowing it. {Pretty dumb, because…what if it was like…. poison?} He felt the power rushing through his body. He tested the new power out by shooting out a beam of light. He laughed (very wickedly) when he saw the devastation the little beam of light had made. Suddenly, he sensed more shards. {Don't ask me how…but he does} He had to get more......   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Then next day, Kagome- oblivious to the evil lurking, was trying on a new outfit before she went to visit Inu Yasha. It was for her friend Sango's party that was on Friday. She was trying on a pale lavender dress she had bought the week before. It stopped about halfway down her thigh, and she wasn't sure if she liked that. Oh well, Mom said it was alright, so I guess I can wear it. Now, what to do for jewelry….she thought to herself. Then she remembered the necklace she had bought the same day as the dress …it was a small lavender jewel on a simple silver chain. She got it out and put it on. She looked in the mirror and admired herself. Perfect…oh no!! There's a chip in the jewel!! she thought. A small sliver was missing from it. Oh well, its not that noticeable.  
  
Later, on the way to the hospital, she realized she still had it on. "I'll just have to be careful with it," she said to herself. Something about it however, just felt….wrong. She didn't know how to explain the weird….power almost….emitting from the small jewel around her neck. Maybe Inu Yasha will know something about it, she thought to herself. She walked to the front desk and said, "Hi, I'm here to visit the person in room….um…. its four hundred and something...uh…" She couldn't believe she'd forgotten his room number. The nurse behind the desk sighed impatiently, and Kagome felt her face reddening. "Uh…" she stammered, when she felt someone touch her butt. She gasped and slapped the hand away. She looked up into the smiling face of Miroku. She looked at him, with her eyes narrowed and her mouth open.   
  
"Hello, Sarah," Miroku said, addressing the nurse behind the desk. "I'll be taking Kagome here to visit Inu Yasha in room 418." Sarah nodded and went back to her paperwork. On the way to the room, Kagome asked, "How did you know I wanted to go to Inu Yasha's room?" Miroku said, "Well, I remember you saying that you were going to come back and visit him." She nodded and they walked in silence until they got to the room. Kagome said, "Thank you Miroku, now if you don't mind I need to talk to Inu Yasha." When Miroku didn't move, she added, "Alone." He got the drift and walked out.  
  
He looked like he was sleeping so Kagome whispered, "Inu Yasha? Are you awake?" She noticed his ears twitch and he sat straight up, groaning with pain. Kagome rushed over and pushed him back into a laying position, as gently as she could. "Are you ok?" she asked.   
  
"I'm fine. Um…how was school?" he asked. She inwardly laughed but told him it was fine. They stood (well she stood anyways) in awkward silence until she said, "Well, I have to ask you something."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I got this necklace about a week ago…" she told him as she took it off and handed it to him, "and it keeps emitting this strange power or something. It even seems to glow. Do you know anything about it? I didn't know if you would, but you being a…um…a you know… I thought you might know something."  
  
Inu Yasha just sat there, staring at the jewel. Finally he asked in a strange voice, "Where did you get this?" Kagome, confused, replied, "I bought this at a thrift store. Why?"   
  
He looked up at her, with an excited expression, replied "Kagome, this is the Shikon no Tama!" 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"The Shikon no Tama? What's that?" asked a very muddled Kagome.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama is a fabled jewel that is said to give humans and demons alike more power. The possessor of the jewel is said to become 100 times stronger than normal. Even a small sliver can give someone a lot more power." Inu Yasha looked closer at the jewel and said, "Whoever has the sliver that is missing is bound to be looking for the rest," said Inu Yasha.  
  
He looked up into Kagome's face. "When whole, a person can make a wish on the jewel. That is why I want the jewel. So I can use it to become a full demon." He paused, then went on, "The jewel can either be evil or be pure. Long ago, the true owners of the jewel would give it to priestesses to keep it pure."  
  
"Oh……but whoever has the sliver won't be able to get it will they? I mean, they can't find it unless they get a tip about its whereabouts, right?" asked Kagome, worried about her family's safety.  
  
"Well, some people can sense the jewel…..you said it was emitting some strange power right?" When Kagome nodded yes, he said "That means you can sense the jewel. You could probably see if it was hidden somewhere. Close your eyes real fast…I want to test my theory." Kagome closed her eyes, and Inu Yasha hid the jewel. "Ok, open your eyes, and tell me if you see something glowing somewhere." Kagome opened her eyes, and searched his bed with her eyes.  
  
"The pillow is kind of glowing," said Kagome. A pinkish glow was emitting from the pillow. When Inu Yasha pulled out the jewel, she gasped. "There are only a few people who can sense the jewel….mainly descendants of priests and priestesses," Inu Yasha told her.  
  
"Well, I think my family has had a few priestesses in it…." said Kagome. "But….. what if a demon comes while you're in the hospital? You've still got another 4 days left in the hospital!" Kagome started to get worried. What would her family do if that happened? Even she knew that her family would be too weak to fight back. "Why don't you leave it with me?" Inu Yasha's voice interrupted her thoughts. Kagome shook her head, "I couldn't leave it with you. Even though you could probably protect yourself, you are hurt and there are a lot of people here that you would put in danger. I wouldn't be able to live knowing that I helped contribute to the death of people that were sick." They both sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Miroku knocked at the door. "What?" Inu Yasha called from his bed. When he noticed that it was Miroku, he went on, "Kagome and I are in the middle of a conversation."  
  
"Yes sorry to interrupt, but I need to ask you something. My apartment is being sprayed for termites and I need a place to crash……" Miroku trailed on.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat and said, "Well, you could stay at my house." Inu Yasha nodded his head and said, "That's perfect! Miroku is a black belt {or whatever the highest belt in karate is} too." Although Miroku had no idea why Kagome cared that he was a black belt, he said, "Wonderful! Did you walk here Kagome?" When she nodded he went on, "Ok, then I'll drive you home. I'm off work, since it is 5:30." Kagome replied, "Alright. Wait…did you say 5:30?! Oh my god! I'm half an hour late!" She quickly put her coat on, grabbed the jewel from Inu Yasha's hands and flew out the door, grabbing Miroku's arm and pulling him with her. "Wait! Be careful Kagome!" yelled Inu Yasha, from his hospital bed.   
  
Once they were in the car, Miroku asked Kagome what she was late for. "I'm supposed to go shopping with my friends Erin and Sango. Sango's having a party in a couple of days and Erin wants me to help her find a dress for it." They sat in silence until they pulled up to the mall. Kagome jumped out and ran into the building, Miroku trailing behind her. She ran into the food court (that was the 'spot' to hang out at) and spotted both of the girls. She ran up to them and said, "Hi guys! I'm soo sorry I'm late! I was visiting a.."  
  
"Hello ladies," a soft voice interrupted her. Kagome watched her friends look behind her (at Miroku) and gape. Her eyes widened when both Erin and Sango jumped up and introduced themselves. "I'm Miroku," he replied.   
  
Kagome waited for a tell tale smack, and it came only seconds later. They had been walking into the first store (American Eagle) when both of Kagome's friends turned red and smacked Miroku. For the next hour all the girls (and the lone guy) shopped. At the end, everyone had bought something.  
  
-Kagome:  
  
Plat-Form Shoes  
  
A sundress  
  
Earrings  
  
(Another) Necklace  
  
-Erin:  
  
A Sleeveless dress  
  
Shoes  
  
-Sango:  
  
Earrings  
  
Nail Polish  
  
-Miroku:  
  
Khaki Pants  
  
Aeropostale Shirt  
  
When Miroku excused himself to go to the bathroom, Kagome was immediately questioned about him. "Is he yours?" Erin asked. Kagome was aghast even at the idea of them being together. "No way! Of course we aren't together!" Suddenly an idea hit her and she asked suspiciously, "Why? Do you like him or something?"   
  
"Well he is pretty hot…" Erin trailed off until Sango said, "Do you think he'd come to my party?"  
  
"You want him to come to you're party? Didn't you notice how perverted he was? He's like that all the time," Kagome said.  
  
"Who's like what all the time?" asked a deep male voice. Kagome instantly recognized it as Miroku's and blushed. She said, "Oh, no one. Sango was wondering if you wanted to go to her party. It's on Friday." She couldn't believe she had just done that, but it was a cover for what she had been saying.  
  
"Uh….sure I guess," he said. Sango and Erin looked over rejoiced at those 3 words. Suddenly, Kagome felt something. Everything went in slow motion as she felt an evil power get closer and closer. She barely heard Miroku ask, "Hey Kagome! Are you all right?"   
  
She snapped back to reality when he shook her shoulder. "We need to get out of here." She had no idea why she thought that, but she knew they did. Kagome grabbed as many sleeves as she could and ran toward the doors. It was too late though, because just then, somebody flew through the air and shot a small light at her. Kagome screamed and everything went black.  
  
**Don't you just LOVE cliff hangers? ^^ I know I do! Anways…Thanks for bearing with me and waiting for me to update! I'll try to work on the new chapters everyday! I need (want anyways) at least 6 reviews to continue the next chapter! Thank ya! Kari 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Inu Yasha woke with a start from a fitful slumber. He was sweating and panting hard from his nightmare. Kagome had been hurt because of the damn jewel. He shook his and paused. He sniffed the air, and noticed a scent that smelled oddly like Kagome. He saw a nurse go by and called her into the room. "Do I have a visitor or something?" he asked. By now, her scent had gotten stronger and he could smell Miroku's scent as well.  
  
"Ah…well no, not exactly. You will be having a new hospital roommate though," the nurse replied. "In fact, here she is now." And into the room wheeled an unconscious Kagome, followed by Miroku and a couple other girls Inu Yasha didn't recognize. The dream had come true…..  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!?!" yelled Inu Yasha.  
  
"She had an accident at the mall…" began Miroku.  
  
"And then she fell and hit her head," said one of the other girls.  
  
"Guys, I really hate to leave Kagome like this, but I need to babysit for my little sister!" said the shorter one with dark hair, as she ran out the door.  
  
"Bye Erin!" called Miroku.  
  
"I really need to get going too. I feel really bad, but since you're here Miroku….I don't feel so bad. By the way, it was nice meeting you Miroku," said Sango.  
  
"Wait, Sango! Before you go, there's something I need to ask you."  
  
"Uh...yes?" she replied, hesitantly.  
  
"Will…Will you bear my child?"  
  
"What?!?" an outraged (He had the nerve to ask that to someone he just met?!) Sango yelled. Pretty soon, the sound of a slap was heard throughout the room. With that Sango walked out of the room in a huff, slamming the door and ignoring Miroku's yells of, "I was just joking Sango! I'm still invited to your party right?"  
  
As soon as the last girl, Sango, or whatever her name was, walked out, Inu Yasha fought to remain calm. "What really happened? I felt a presence earlier, and it was not a nice one. What the fuck happened?"  
  
"She was struck with some sort of light beam. Whoever it was picked something up off the ground. He made a really big deal about it too. I think it was the other half of this," Miroku said, pulling out a necklace, with a crystal sphere that had about half missing.  
  
"WHAT?! He got a piece of the Shikon no Tama?" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama? What are you talking about Inu Yasha? The Shikon no Tama is just a legend," Miroku calmly replied.  
  
"Miroku! That is the Shikon no Tama. Why do you think that guy came after Kagome?" Inu Yasha put his head into his hands. "This is bad, this is really bad."   
  
Both guys turned to look at Kagome when they heard a groan come from her. Miroku rushed over and asked, "Kagome, are you all right?" She sat up very slowly, with a little help from Miroku (surprisingly, he didn't try to feel her up) mumbling, "Where am I?"  
  
"You're at the hospital Kagome," Miroku said.  
  
Kagome tried to remember how she had gotten there, but she couldn't. She unconsciously grabbed for her necklace, but it wasn't there. "Where's my necklace?!" Kagome yelled, instantly regretting it. Her head felt like it would explode at any minute. She laid back with an umph. She opened an eye and looked at Miroku as he said, "It's right here, but it's got about half of it missing. It's a good thing you bought that necklace today."  
  
"A chunk is missing…." Kagome paused as the memories of what happened washed over her. "Oh my God! Don't let Inu Yasha find out Miroku! He'll kill me! Did you see where the rest of my necklace went?" She looked at him pleadingly, and noticed, for the first time, the silver haired 'roomate' she had. She gasped and her eyes widened. "Inu Yasha!! I uh…I uh…"  
  
"Miroku already told me," he replied flatly (and was that anger Kagome heard?).   
  
"Now don't get too mad at her Inu Yasha, it's just a necklace. I told you, the Shikon no Tama is just a legend. Wow, you're injuries must have long-term effects on your brain," Miroku said.  
  
"Miroku! It's not a legend! I told you already. What can I do to convince you?!" Inu Yasha asked.   
  
Miroku, still not believing it, said "I don't know," while shrugging. "Wait! I have an idea! The jewel can heal, right? Give it the necklace to me Miroku," Kagome said. He handed it to her, and she dropped it, splitting it into 1 big chunk and 3 slivers of it. {Wow…I wonder how she managed to break into only 3 slivers and not shatter it! ^_^ Amazing} She sheepishly looked at Miroku and said, "Uhh….could you please pick that up for me?"   
  
As he picked it up, Inu Yasha said, "What in the hell are you planning to do Kagome?" She shook her head to silence him. "Watch," she instructed. They both watched as she swallowed one of the slivers of the jewel. Nothing happened, and then, suddenly, a bright light emitted from her and she rose in the air, hair streaming. "What the fuck?!" Inu Yasha yelled.   
  
Miroku watched Kagome in amazement (finally, agreeing to himself, that the necklace was the Shikon no Tama) while Inu Yasha watched her concernedly. {I don't think that's the right word, he wasn't exactly terrified for her, but he was a bit muddled [and concerned] on what was going on}   
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha looked at each other and Miroku shrugged. Whatever thoughts they were thinking was interrupted when Kagome said (in a voice that sounded nothing like hers), "The Shikon no Tama will bring trouble to all who possesses it. Your paths are marked with danger, heed this warning. Unless you collect all of the jewel, fate will bring death to all who lives." With that, Kagome fell back onto the bed, coughing uncontrollably. Her eyes opened as she coughed out the sliver of the jewel. "See! That is the Shikon no Tama! I'm completely healed," Kagome said, smiling triumphantly. She looked at Inu Yasha and Miroku. She gave them a funny look and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?" After a few moments of silence she added, "Did my, like hospital gown come off or something?" She looked down, but noticed nothing wrong.  
  
"You….you don't know what you said?" stammered Miroku. She looked at him confusedly so Inu Yasha said {pretty dang forcefully too}, "You warned us that if we didn't collect all of the jewel that everyone would die!"   
  
"I did what?" She looked at both of them skeptically, and then laughed. "Ok guys, good joke, but it's over now so drop it. I'm kind of tired, so please allow me to sleep."   
  
"But Kagome....," Miroku stammered.  
  
"No buts you two. I would like to recuperate with some sleep, so if you don't mind….," Kagome said, and rolled to her side, facing the wall. She fell asleep within three minutes.  
  
Making sure Kagome was a asleep, a concerned Miroku said, "What are we going to do Inu Yasha? She doesn't believe that happened, and she could be in danger wherever she goes."  
  
"If she doesn't believe us, then we just need to keep the jewel from her. I mean, I'd be better at protecting myself than she would be protecting herself. Let me see if I can put the jewel back together," said Inu Yasha. When Miroku handed him the jewel pieces, he concentrated as hard as he could, willing the pieces to fuse together. The pieces started to glow, but refused to fuse together.  
  
"It's not working Inu Yasha! We'll have to put the pieces in a container or something," Miroku said. Inu Yasha snarled at him and said, "Don't you think I realize that?! Well, you're staying at her house till your apartment is fixed, or whatever's wrong with it, right? Protect her family, and take the jewel with you. I'd rather have it here with me, knowing I am stronger than you, but I don't want to put this many people in danger. Alright?"  
  
Miroku nodded his head, took the jewels, and headed out the door. "Don't let anyone know about it Miroku!" Inu Yasha yelled. This is even worse than we thought it would be…….  
  
  
  
A/N-I know I said I'd update after I got 6 reviews~ but you know…I want people to read this, so here's the next chapter (Even though I only got 1 review!) So please R&R! Let me know what you think about this chapter (or the whole fan fic)! Email me @ allen_918@hotmail.com ~~I'll update after I get 5 reviews! *This time I'll stick to the plan!*~~ So REVIEW PLEASE! 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
A couple of days later, Kagome and Inu Yasha were both released from the hospital. {It took her that long even though she was healed withthe jewel? Oh well....} Her mom had stopped by the hospital asked what had happened, but they just told her Kagome was attacked at the mall. Talking about her mother, Mrs. Higurashi had also brought Kagome a huge pile of homework. Which only further reminded Kagome of how she still had to help plan for Sango's party that was that night..  
  
"Oh, I'm never going to get all this done!!!" moaned Kagome, as she tried to make a small dent in her mountain of homework.  
  
"Why don't you just do all your homework after the party? Then you'll have all weekend," said Inu Yasha, who was trying to help with the homework, but to little avail.   
  
"That's a great idea! That's the best help you've given me all day!!" teased Kagome.  
  
"Hey…." started Inu Yasha, but he was interrupted by the arrival of Sango.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!! I need your help!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR TONIGHT!!!" exclaimed Sango.  
  
"Why don't you just wear your pale pink dress, like my lavender one?" replied Kagome.  
  
"But, won't people think we're trying to copy each other?" asked Sango, pulling out a large bag full of clothes, searching for the dress.  
  
"I doubt they will care," replied Kagome. She turned to Inu Yasha and said, "Ok, Inu Yasha, you have to leave…we need to get ready for the party. Oh, and don't forget to call Miroku!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Elsewhere, someone else was getting ready for the party as well. "The ability to change appearance is so useful," they said, with an evil laugh. "Now I'll be able to find the rest of the Shikon no Tama. And you can be my 'date', dear Kikyo…."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At exactly 7:00 p.m. people started arriving at Sango's house for the party. {Sango's parents were out of town that day} The people who walked in complimented both hostesses. Sango had decided to wear a little light blue sun dress she had gotten from Aeropostale [I do not own Aeropostale], complete with silver hoop earrings and a diamond bracelet. Kagome, on the other hand, decided to wear the lavender dress, along with silver star earrings, and a heart shaped necklace. (Don't forget make-up either)   
  
{On with the story….} Kagome and Sango exchanged a look after everyone {except for Miroku and Inu Yasha} had come in. The party had been a good turnout, with almost 100 some people coming. {Sango is a rich rich girl which = BIG house} "Where's Erin?" Kagome asked Sango.  
  
"Oh, well, she um…said she'd be coming about 7:30," Sango said, shooting nervous glances at the door. Kagome checked her watch and it was 7:30 on the dot. (Hehe) She looked at the door and in came Erin holding……KOUGA'S ARM?! Kagome was stunned. (Talk about the understatement of the year)   
  
"Sango….why didn't you tell me?" asked Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*FlashBack*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look…it's not you. It's me, I just think we need a break," said Kouga.   
  
"But….we've been going out for a year and a half! You just want a break? Kouga….I…I can't believe you…….," she said, running away.  
  
Then later, as she walked to the supermarket, she saw Kouga, with a girl hanging all over him. So it wasn't just a break he needed. It was a chance to go out with different girls."  
  
~¤~¤~¤~End Of FlashBack~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Kagome shook her head.   
  
"Erin knows how I feel about him! Why would she do this?" Kagome asked herself.  
  
"I'm sure she doesn't want to hurt your feelings, she probably thinks you're over him. You are aren't you?" Sango asked.  
  
"I uh…" Kagome was interrupted as Sango squealed.  
  
"How's my favorite two ladies?" Kagome heard a deep voice ask.   
  
"Shut the fuck up! You hardly even know them," a familiar voice said. Aha! She recognized that voice! It was Inu Yasha and Miroku. She turned around, and she saw Sango in Miroku's arms. She couldn't contain a laugh, but when she noticed Sango's death glare, she managed to 'stuff a sock in it.' Sango excused herself and went off to talk to other people, and Miroku followed her. Which left Kagome and Inu Yasha by themselves (and you know what that means…..)  
  
"I uh….So how are you feeling?" Kagome stammered. {Very awkward scene!}  
  
Inu Yasha nodded and said "Fine…."  
  
It looked like he opened his mouth to say something else, but he closed it. A slow song started to play, and looking around, Inu Yasha noticed couples dancing together. He glanced at Kagome and saw her looking wistfully at the other dancing couples.  
  
"Uh….Kagome?" asked Inu Yasha nervously.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you….uh….like to dance?," asked Inu Yasha, blushing madly. Kagome blushed too, and replied, "Sure." She wrapped her arms around Inu Yasha's neck as he circled his arms around her waist. Her hair brushed against his chin, and he took a deep breath, smelling her hair. Mmmmm…..she smells so good…thought Inu Yasha.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was happy, feeling more secure than she had in days in Inu Yasha's arms. She listened to the steady beating of his heart, his deep breathing….taking in the way he felt, his scent….  
  
"Kagome…I…." started Inu Yasha.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Inu Yasha struggle to think of what to say….he wanted to tell her about his attraction to her, about the protectiveness he felt whenever he thought she was in trouble or being harmed…but he couldn't find the words. "I…I promise I'll protect you if you're ever in trouble…." he finally said.  
  
Kagome looked up in surprise. Did he just say what I think he said? she thought to herself. He seemed to be nervous, a sign that he just said something sincere. (She had learned that he acted that way when trying to be sincere while they were in the hospital together.) She smiled, gratefully. He smiled back…and started leaning closer. {DUN DUN DUN} Kagome raised her head, ready for the oncoming kiss…. when all of a sudden she got a forbidding feeling that someone….or something…. very evil had entered the room…and not only that, but she sensed a jewel shard as well. "Inu Yasha!! Someone just walked in with a jewel shard!! And I sense evil!!" she said urgently, {unfortunately} breaking the spell.   
  
"What?!" he said looking around the room. When his eyes landed on the entry way, his heart nearly stopped. There, standing in the doorway, was Kikyo. She looked as beautiful as ever, just paler and thinner, as if she had not seen sunlight or had a decent meal in a while. But how….?  
  
Her arm was connected to a young man's, whom he couldn't identify. He looked at Kagome who was staring at the two with her eyes and mouth wide open. "Do you know who that man is?"  
  
"I…uh…yeah. That's Hojo Yumari [I made that last name up-I have no idea if it means anything], he's in my class. Wait a second! But who's that girl on his arm? She doesn't go to my school, I'd remember her if I'd ever saw her," Kagome said, looking at Inu Yasha.   
  
When she saw his expression, she asked suspiciously, "Do you know her?" He stood in a stupefied (hehe…big words…Look it up!) silence, amazed by, how for the first time he had realized, how much Kagome and Kikyo looked alike. He totally missed what Kagome had just said. He came out of his stupor when she shook his arm, saying [and this time he did catch it], "Hojo's got a piece of the Shikon no Tama!"  
  
Inu Yasha paused as he let the sink in. So that would mean that it was him who attacked Kagome at the mall…. "He's got the jewel?! Kagome he was the one who attacked you!!" He looked up at Kagome and noticed her cheeks were tinged red. Then he realized that he had been yelling a little bit and that a lot of people were staring at them.   
  
"Wait Inu Yasha…." she whispered urgently, blushing furiously. "There's something really weird about Hojo…..he's surrounded by an evil aura….and his eyes…they're so cold...." she added.  
  
Inu Yasha looked over and closed his eyes. After a couple minutes, he nodded and said, "You're right. He's either possessed or he is a demon. I can't believe I didn't sense him earlier." He added, blushing a little bit, "It must have been because of Kikyo…..I was distracted."   
  
Kagome was upset at that (Wouldn't you be…I mean here was this {HOT} guy ready to kiss you, when a girl distracts him {and the girl definitely isn't you}). "Do you know her Inu Yasha?" she asked.  
  
"I…uh…yeah." He sighed and added (looking positively miserable), "She's my fiancée." 


	11. Authors Note

Authors note!  
  
Hey! I'm soo sorry, i have not been able to update for ever! I've been on vacation! Even sadder news I'll be leaving for camp in a couple days. So I'll update if I can..which leads me to another point! I have a few fellow readers who like the story! (Emphasense {sorry really bad spellling!!} on a few), and i really don't want to spend time writing a story only four people are going to read. Unless a few more people start to read the story, I will probably remove it from fanfiction. If you ARE one of the few people who do read it, I will continue to write chapters, and you can email me (allen_918@hotmail.com) and I will email you the chapters! So I need you guys to Read and Review! Please -n- thank yous!  
  
Kari 


End file.
